One of the major problems that tissue and towel manufacturers face is the unacceptable reduction of dry strength in paper products such as tissue and toweling in which a high degree of softness as well as dry strength is essential, resulting from the use of an increasing percentage of recycled or secondary pulp, chemithermomechanical pulp (CTMP) (CTMP) and groundwood, and the consequent reduction in average fiber length. Softness is a very important property in paper used for making high quality tissues and toweling, and procedure modifications or additives that achieve a compensating increase in paper strength normally decrease paper softness or increase stiffness. There is therefore a need for an effective additive that will enhance paper strength without adversely affecting the softness off the paper.
The tissue and towel manufacturers get the softness of their products evaluated by the perception of a human panel. Because it is a very subjective test, correlation of any single laboratory test evaluation with the perception test results may sometimes be difficult. However, extensive research efforts by workers in this area have shown that the results of a bending stiffness test by itself or in combination with tensile stiffness data correlate very reasonably with human perception evaluation.
European published Pat. No. 0 362 770 A2 (Application No. 89118245.3) discloses a mixture of cationic and anionic polymers as a strengthening additive for papermaking processes, essentially for unbleached pulps containing black liquor. The mixture comprises a water-soluble, linear, cationic polymer having a reduced specific viscosity greater than 2dl/g and a charge density of 0.2 to 4 meq/g, and a water-soluble, anionic polymer having a charge density of less than 5 meq/g that is reactable in the presence of water with cationic polymer to form a polyelectrolyte complex. Combinations of cationic guar (for example, guar "derivatized" with glycidyltrimethylammonium chloride) and cationic acrylamide copolymers, with anionic polymers in addition to those already contained in the black liquor (including sodium carboxymethyl guar) are disclosed. The preferred anionic polymer content is constituted by those polymers naturally present in unbleached pulps made by either chemical or mechanical pulping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,873 discloses a combination of polyamide-epichlorohydrin resins with cellulose ethers or cationic starches for improving paper wet strength, specifically the use of CMC CT, a crude technical grade of carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC), and a polyamide-epichlorohydrin resin to improve wet strength in paper.
Published Japanese patent application JP 53106803 A, for which no counterpart exists, discloses paper production having improved wet strength and transparency by forming sheet from cellulosic material, carboxyalkyl cellulose and polyamide-epichlorohydrin resin, drying and treating with acid. Specifically, the method comprises (1) preparing a sheet from a mixture of (a) cellulosic material and (b) partially substituted carboxy-(lower alkyl)-cellulose of which the degrees of substitution (D.S.) is 0.10-0.50, followed by coating the resulting sheet with (c) polyamide-epichlorohydrin resin (or preparing a sheet from a mixture of (a) +(b) +(c), (2) drying the sheet, and (3) treating the dried sheet with a diluted acid solution. The partially lower-alkyl-carboxylated cellulose (typically CMC of D.S. 0.10-0.50) is firmly fixed on the cellulosic pulp when the polyamide-epichlorohydrin resin is present.
It would be desirable to provide a process for making paper from a bleached pulp furnish that uses a combination of cationic and anionic polymers to enhance the dry strength of the paper more efficiently than the known processes.